The Human Soul On Fire
by Always-Learning
Summary: A promise... That's all it was. A promise to his mentor. He think he's really gone, but is there more to this than meets the eye? Possibly AU.
1. The Embers Of Yesterday: Extinguished

Chapter One:  
The Embers Of Yesterday: Extinguished

"Wooooh! It's dead! It's dead!"

Luna's cries erupted from a small apartment in Kazamotsu. No one cared, though, because her voice mixed in with the noise of the outside busy streets. She had Kokonoe to thank for that, how begrudgingly she had gotten the apartment for her from her 'back-up drive'. Ragna was sitting next to her, the near empty place they called 'home' illuminated by the TV screen.

"Calm down! It's just a damned video game!"

Though the once thought to be wallpapered walls were dirty, dusty, and a little grimy, Ragna leaned back against it. This was a small room, probably meant to be a broom closet, but the only one with a working electrical outlet. The TV was small, barely over a square foot, and was big balky and somehow had white bleached spots on its grey exterior. Even though it was nothing more than a distraction, it served its job well.

"So? Luna totally kicked your ass! And you know it!" Luna poked his shoulder roughly as she exclaimed her obnoxiousness. Ragna flinched, and tried to dodge, but just ended up ramming his head into the wall. Though the closet itself wasn't any more than three feet on each side, it's not hard to imagine Ragna doing this out of friendship or pure clumsiness.

He knew these times were hard on Luna. As Luna laughed away, he saw a twinkle in her eye that showed that Sena was chuckling along. He couldn't help but to smile as a slight throbbing started to fade away. "Forget this! I want another rematch! I know that I'll kick your ass this time!"

"Nuh-uh. Sena, do you wanna play?" Luna composed a loud yawn, probably fake, just to prove her point.

"Sure thing, Luna. After all, this is a fairly simply game. I'm surprised Ragna's having such a hard time at this," he said. They went through another round of giggles. Ragna sighed. Video game fighting was so different from actually fighting.

Ragna scowled, but it didn't last long as they were fixated on the screen. Ragna, playing as a green hero was fighting against Luna's character, a pink blob. She went to swallow him whole (the characters, of course) and Ragna tried to block or dodge or maybe even parry if he tried hard enough. But instead, he dashed forward, causing her to spit him out off of the platform and plunged him to his doom.

"God dammit!" he cursed, throwing the controller roughly to the floor.

"Be careful!" Luna yelled, "It's hard enough to get those fixed! And Luna's the one who pays for it!" The loading screen popped up, showing the pink blob dancing around the screen.

"That's a lie and you know it," Ragna sighed. He picked up the controller and shook the grim off of it. The thing was a dirty grey, the buttons worn from years of abusive love, but it still worked like a charm. He placed it on top of the T.V., away from the dust of the floor, and stood up. "Play by yourself. I need to take a walk anyways."

"Gladly," Sena replied, changing the settings to single player. Ragna stepped over the moniter, careful of the wires. He went over to the door, and left them playing in the dark.

The room included a broken window that let in some sunlight into the empty room. The flooring was destroyed; only some of the hardwood remained, leaving the odd brown underbelly of the floor. Water clogged the wallpaper in a corner, and small cracks protruded from the wall and paper. Brown mold was growing in the corner (at least, as for as they could tell, it was mold).

Ragna stretched his arms over his head. He kept his Blood-Scythe faithfully by his side, always. Though the room was unfurnished, it had a sort of natural air about it, like it was supposed to be empty, much like his reasons for fighting anymore. His master was gone. Jubei was… dead. Sometimes it felt like Luna and Sena were the only thing (things?) he had left to fight for.

"Aww YEAH! Luna got the high score!" He heard her shout from the closet.

"But can you beat this?" Sena made his declaration of competition loud and clear, and Ragna presumed that he had control over the body.

A small but chilly breeze danced through the cracked glass and boards against the windows. It was a chilly time for Kazamotsu. It was winter for the high mountains of what was once Germany. It's not like the high altitudes helped any, either. And as the nighttime stars shone bright in the near midnight sky, the time of day cooled things down.

The Ikaruga Federation crossed the mountains of what was once Europe. Once they were done with the shit in Ibukido, it was easy to venture to the other Ikaruga cities. It was upon _his_ request that they travel, and that they kept each other safe.

"Damn," he muttered. Ragna was thinking about his mentor, how he was a sort of father figure to him. Of course, they've all had their fair share of disputes. I mean, that's what's family is for, right? And Ragna didn't even have the respect to call him master one last time….

He sighed, and as the tears swelled in his eyes, he felt weak. Weak because he couldn't save him. Weak because he didn't have respect for the one who saved his life so many times that it's nearly countless. Weak because he had let him die right in front of him.

Though he didn't notice, his tears feel down from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Slowly, they left a glistening trail as the fell from his chin to the floor. The moonlight reflected off of them. It seemed like an eternity since he died, but he knew it has probably been… what? A month?

Still, the feelings of sorrow and grief were overwhelming.

Thinking back on it now, he affected everyone. Him, Rachel, Taokaka, Noel, Kokonoe… someway, somehow, he helped all of them. Hell, he probably saved _their _lives more times than his own. Yet, he was still gone.

Somehow, Ragna expected the small breeze of Rachel's teleportation magic, and the scent of her roses and a faint hint of tea. But instead he was there, alone, only with Luna's yells of victory keeping him grounded.

**AN: Huh. I actually finished this. No idea what I'm doing, though.  
The location of the Ikaruga Federation was just a guess. Does Europe even have enough mountains? T-T And, also, this is supposed to take place after ChronoPhantasma. Considering I don't know what it's about.**

**Anyway, many thanks for reading! Please R&R.**

**Laters AN: Wow. My muse abandoned me AGAIN. I have no more ideas for this… Help?**


	2. The Embers Of Yesterday: Lighted

Chapter Two:  
The Embers Of Yesterday: Lighted

Whenever there is a spark, there is going to be fire. Where ever there is fire, it's possible for someone to get burned.

This isn't true for Ragna the Bloodedge, however. When he gets a spark of an idea forming into a full grown bonfire, he doesn't get burned. No, it's far from that.

He spreads the flames.

"Luna, Sena, I'm going out," Ragna called from the empty room, long after he recovered from his crying fit. Despite being a man of action, Ragna thinks sometimes. It is said that thinking leads to sparks. Then, fires are born.

After hearing no reply, he peaked into the closet room. Platinum had fallen asleep, her cloak wrapped tightly around her. The T.V. was still on, and it casted a white glow on her. Ragna walked over to turn it off, but ended up tripping on those nasty cables. He, of course, landed on top of Platinum.

"Shit!" he cursed. Luna opened her bright green eyes.

"Huh? Hm… Wha… What the Hell?!" she screamed, seeing at what happened. "Pedo! Get off of Luna!" She started struggling. Ragna tried to roll off of her, but couldn't. Because, well, they were in a closet.

"Get off!" Luna shouted, shoving Ragna off of her. This finally got him off of her. Ragna didn't fly back, but he was pushed hard enough to hit his head on the floor.

Unbeknownst to them, they had a visitor. Three, actually. She took a step back, and said, "Oh, my. I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Still in a slight daze, Ragna opened his eyes (He didn't even realize he had closed them). "Huh? Wha?" he muttered in a dizzy spell. His head hurt. "Ra… Rachel?" Her two companions were chuckling.

"Now, who else would it be?" she said, her blood red eyes shut in agitation, but a small smile was still on her lips.

"Holy shit!" Ragna said, bolting into a sitting position, "It wasn't what it looks like!" His cheeks grew a rosy red from the embarrassment he had somehow bestowed on himself.

"I'd hardly say that myself," the vampire said, "If I was in Luna's position, you would be dead by now."

"It's just a misunderstanding!" he explained in a futile manner, "I was just going to turn off the T.V., and I tripped!"

"Ragna's so wrong!" Luna cried, "He was going to assault me! Or something worse!"

"Shut up! I wasn't!" Ragna shouted back.

Rachel giggled a little, but it didn't last long. The moment he saw her, Ragna knew something was… different. "Seeing you two bicker is quite an enjoyment, but I have a rather serious subject that I need done," she explained.

Seeing as how she really was serious, the two quieted down to listen to her. "What, bunny leech?" Ragna asked, annoyed.

Rachel hesitated. "Have you seen anything strange lately?" she questioned. She held Nago, while he was extended as an umbrella, closer to her.

"Strange? Strange how?" Ragna inquired.

Rachel was slow to speak. Alarms went off in Ragna's mind. "What!?" he exclaimed. "How?"

"It's hard to believe, hard to explain, really," Rachel said, "but it's amazing what your will can do."

* * *

_Jubei-_

_She seems to be fine, but there's no way for knowing for sure. She's almost escaped twice. It's a shame, really, that she had to end up like him…._

_She doesn't look much different than before. She's still obsessing over the Azure, just like he did. She talks like him, too. Our main focus now is a cure. But Bullet, Azreal, nor Makoto had found Relius yet…_

_Her condition is stable. As far as we can tell, her vitals are stable. She appears to be eating and drinking and sleeping. She's more agitated that before, and turns violent at almost every sound._

_There's nothing else to report._

_-Kokonoe_

The half cat half human scientist sat back. Was she really writing this? Was she really keeping a _diary_ to her old man?

She sighed. Is this what she wanted? Kokonoe still questioned herself over the decision she made to move, to change. She didn't want to, but something was pulling at her to do it. And so she did.

While still commanding her laboratory in Kagutsuchi, Kokonoe now ran a factory in Yabiko, the industrial wonderland. Bullet and Makoto was with her upon their insistence, while Tager kept Azreal in check (Even Kokonoe had her doubts, though, but will gladly activate GOLDEN TAGER if needed). "Kokonoe…" Makoto started to ramble on about something, but Kokonoe wasn't listening.

"Hey…" Makoto tried to get her attention, but seeing as how her efforts were futile, stopped. Nothing happened for a few moments.

Literally, nothing happened. They just stood there.

"Can you keep watch for a while? I need to be somewhere for a few days," Kokonoe suddenly snapped. She was slightly surprised by the sudden question, but agreed nonetheless. Kokonoe left to her own bedroom quarters, and starting packing what little she had.

_Something is wrong_, she thought. Kokonoe had this nagging feeling at the back of her head. She thought and she thought and she thought, but nothing came to her.

Her belongings, mostly paper and research, fit smoothly into a small bag. Hugging it against her side, she went to see her.

The Sector Seven factories were something next to cold and heartless. Everything was grey and metallic, just like the labs. The air vents kept it at a cool temperature, but luckily Kokonoe always wore her jacket, even if it is opened at the bottom.

Walking down one of the many corridors, she gets to the one door she dreaded and was thankful to open. Her friend was in that room, but… _that thing_ was not her friend! She had seen it once, but why did it have to happen to her? Why?

_This is life. It's always unfair._ She reminded herself.

Hearing the door open, it stirred. It was kept in a circular glass containment unit, large enough to keep her comfortable. "Ah Ah-Ah-Ah," she… it… choked.

"Please… don't hurt yourself," she whispered. Her friend started ramming into the glass with her body. "Please… please…." Composing herself, Kokonoe said, "You're the only thing I have left. Without you, my research will be nothing."

* * *

**Oh holy snap. AN UPDATE!  
If you keep up the reviews, I'll get to work and UPDATE! Review!**


	3. The Embers Of Yesterday: Fire

Chapter Three:  
The Embers Of Yesterday: Fire

"Then we have to see if it's true!" Luna screamed, forgetting about Ragna or Sena, and just focusing on what the vampire had told her. She had jumped up, the beige cloak falling to her sides. The hood was left down to show her peach blonde hair. That cowbell she wore was visible, as always.

"You do realize that I have no evidence to back this claim?" Rachel looked annoyed, but more importantly frustrated when she said this. "I only traveled to the filthy place you call an apartment because I knew both of you would want to know what I told you."

"Wait," Ragna said, balancing the many emotions and thoughts that danced in his head, "We need some more information. How did you even find this out?"

Rachel shuffled her feet, and hesitated before saying, "The Tsukuyomi Unit is the guardian of time. You are well aware that it is in my possession. However, if someone's 'time' - so to say, life - has ended, my magical abilities would falter and I would know."

"So you're magical abilities are tied to the Tsukuyomi Unit?" Sena inquired.

"Correct," Rachel answered.

"Well then, where the Hell is the old man at?" Ragna questioned, leaning against the dust-covered wall.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here wasting my time away in this horrendous household of yours," Rachel snapped, a frown settling on her lips. Her eyes were squeezed shut so that the stress from being annoyed went away a little.

"If it doesn't suit your uptight needs, then leave," Ragna gestured to the door, "Be sure not to let the door hit you in the ass."

Rachel smirked. "I bet you would enjoy to see that, wouldn't you, Ragna?" Out of all of the sadness, all of the pain and sorrow and grief, there had been little time for jokes. There had been little time for hope.

"Ye- Wait… Hey!" Ragna's cheeks flushed a shade mixed of red and pink. Embarrassment gripped him again. He felt as if he couldn't get a break. He had always felt that way, but now more than ever.

Sena chuckled. "If you're implying affection, Rachel, I don't think it'll work," Sena observed, "I think his heart is already set for Luna."

"What? Hey!" Luna shouted from their body, taking control once again.

Ragna steamed. His cheeks were just a few shades away from a surprisingly dark red. "If you guys are just going to keep torturing me, I'm going to leave!" Without giving them any chance to reply, he marched to the front door, its rusted hinges screeching in protest as he slammed the door behind him.

_Now to get finished what I already had planned._

Rachel stayed behind to chat with Luna and Sena for a bit, while Ragna went about his business. Ragna would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed their company. A warrior walked a lonely path sometimes, but his friends kept him grounded. He was thankful for the laughs, and even for the embarrassments, because they would always have a special place in his heart.

However, he wouldn't have expected the worst to happen, at probably the worst time.

* * *

"_Let… me… go!" She screamed, breaking the walls of her prison. She had to be somewhere before it was too late._

_Something broke, but her feet (feet?) didn't mind. She ran. Her legs (legs?) burned and each gasp or pant felt like a stab to her lungs (lungs?). It was probably overworking herself, but it was so hard to finally break that one thing from freedom._

"Right when Kokonoe leaves, too! Secure the area! We can't let her get out!" The second in command barked orders at the nearby scientists. Everyone scrambled to get everything together and working properly. However, she had evolved.

"_Where is he? What did you do to him!?" she cried. She had to find him. If she couldn't at least find a way to save him, she'd be a failure._

_She would break down a door, but he wasn't there. She kept breaking the doors, but no one was there. It was empty and the loneliness felt… cold. She felt someone grab her, and with one forceful push, broke free. She kept running._

One of the pursuers had reported that a man got seriously injured. It had pushed something into his airway and was choking him. They had secured the airway, but it's believed that it got into his blood already.

"Dammit," She muttered, "And on the day Bullet actually wanted paperwork, too."

_Exhaustion got the better of her, but she pushed past already impossible limits. Her body felt… worn down, and like her own body was slowing her down. Ever through the fatigue, she knew one thing was clear._

_If she couldn't find him, she'd find the cure for him._

_After all, wasn't he long gone by now?_

"Close Gate A9!" the commander screamed, but she was able to slide underneath it before it closed.

_She had to find the Azure. She had to find the Azure. She had to find Azure. Had to find Azure. For… him… It was for him…_

_Azure…_

"Dammit!" she exclaimed, "Send every field operative that we have out there! I want her found!" The people rushed to carry out their orders. She walked down the middle of the corridor, her underlings making sure to get their work finished and to get out of her way. She made her way towards her office, and slammed the door shut.

Quickly scribbling something in her notebook, the commander made a holographic call to Kokonoe.

The genius scientist answered it. "What the Hell is it, Cajun?" Kokonoe snapped.

"It seems we have a problem, Miss Kokonoe," the blonde-haired girl sighed, "Litchi escaped. We have all of our field operatives out looking for her. Shall I send for Bullet?"

Kokonoe let out a slew of curses. "No. I think I'll be able to find her," Kokonoe told her, "but be sure to send Makoto to Kazamotsu. I'll rendezvous with her there." With a rude click of a button, Kokonoe ended the hologram chat. Cajun called for Makoto in her office, and she appeared in her doorway a few moments later.

"You know, it's complete chaos out there," Makoto remarked, leaning against the door frame. She was wearing the black, NOL issued coat.

"Yes, I'm well aware, Makoto," she sighed, a small smile on her lips, and repeated what Kokonoe had told her.

"Where in Kazamotsu?" Makoto inquired.

"She didn't say," Cajun replied, "Besides, aren't you the informant here? You'll have no trouble at all finding her."

"True," Makoto said as a smile tugged on her lips, "Anyway, I should probably get going. Kazamo-mo or whatever is a long way from here."

"Yes, it is," Cajun said in a formal manner, "You are dismissed."

**To the anonymous reviewer that has taken a liking to this story: Who are you? I hope you aren't who I think you are.**

**R&R**


End file.
